


The Northern Lioness

by MayorHaggar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Somewhat dominant Cersei, but Ned doesn't hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her wedding night, Cersei plans to initiate the first of many power struggles with her new husband.  She finds him surprisingly receptive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Northern Lioness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/gifts).



> Prompt fulfilled: Cersei/Ned - Some would say that a summer lady is ill-suited to the North. Cersei would say that a wolf is ill-suited to wed a lion. Consensual femdom.

Cersei Lannister's first instinct upon arriving in Winterfell was to laugh. _This_ was the home of the Warden of the North? Compared to the grandeur of Casterly Rock, this was little more than a hovel. Then she remembered the purpose of her northern journey, and all laughter died before it could ever be expelled into the cold northern air. 

With Ned Stark's sister now wed to Robert Baratheon and crowned as Queen Lyanna, Cersei's lord father had deemed it important to foster ties with the lords of the North. Tywin had acted as if he was doing her a favor in betrothing her to Lord Eddard Stark. He'd even deigned to make this trip north with her; ever the dutiful father! Of course, he would be returning to the comforts of the Rock once Eddard had wed and bed her and his new northern alliance was sealed. She, on the other hand, would be condemned to this northern wasteland for the rest of her life.

She'd heard the whispers from the serving girls of Winterfell. She knew what these northern savages thought of her. She, with her golden hair and fair skin, was a lady of summer. She was not of the North, they said, and was ill-suited to be Lady of Winterfell. No doubt Stark thought much the same, but he could not be more mistaken. If he thought he was to marry a meek, vapid girl whose talents would not extend beyond warming his bed and smiling at his smallfolk, she would quickly disabuse him of that notion. She was a Lannister of Casterly Rock, and her claws were every bit as sharp as Lord Tywin's. She was a lion, and no lion would ever bow to a wolf.

**\--The Northern Lioness--**

Cersei's wedding was a thoroughly forgettable affair. She supposed it was quite lavish by the standards of the North, but any who had attended the recent royal wedding would know that this paled in comparison. Perhaps that was fitting; an unremarkable wedding for an unremarkable region. 

Her new husband remained cordial and formal throughout, but there was not even a hint of pleasure or gratitude evident on his face as they said their words before the heart tree. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, and he had a long, plain face that would be more appropriate on a stable boy or blacksmith than the lord of one of the oldest and most powerful houses in Westeros. She was charming and charismatic, and he was quite possibly the dullest man she'd ever had the misfortune of speaking to. He should be thanking his old gods for his undeserved good fortune. Not only was she a far richer prize than he deserved, but she was going to turn his meager region into one worthy of notice by the rest of Westeros.

Lord Tywin may think her a filly good for little more than securing political alliances and continuing the bloodline, but the truth was that she was the only one of his children who'd inherited his cunning and political adeptness. What a Lord of Casterly Rock she would have made, if only she had been the twin born with the cock! But that was not to be her fate. Instead, she would prove her worth by elevating her new home. Her lord husband might technically have the power, but she would ensure that all and sundry knew who was truly responsible for the North's imminent rise. The first step was to establish dominance over her dullard husband.

The men had had their fill of meat and mead; now they began to call for the bedding. Stark shot her an uncertain look, but she did not bother to dignify his concern. She stood from the table and gave their guests her most alluring smile. Let her new subjects gaze upon her naked body. It would only raise their opinion of her. 

The ladies began to congregate around Stark, but the men were clearly more eager to begin. Not a surprise, considering what they had to look forward to. Willam Dustin and Jory Cassel proved to be the boldest of the lot. Between the two of them, they quickly had her extravagant gown off. Cassel nearly ripped it in his haste, but a gentle hand on his arm coaxed him into being more considerate. The men were even more eager to get her out of her smallclothes. She kept her poise and maintained her pleasant expression even as they stared at her nude body. She could see the undisguised lust on their faces, and it made her smile wider. The smile froze in place momentarily when someone (one of the Karstark sons, she thought) smacked her bare arse. If she'd correctly identified the hand that had just spanked her, Winterfell invitations were going to be few and far between for the Karstarks from this point forward.

“While I am flattered by your attention, I would so hate to make my lord husband jealous,” she said, only keeping her tone pleasant with considerable effort. The man smiled, abashed, and she relaxed. Cassel took that as his cue to lift her over his shoulder and carry her to the bedchamber. Despite being presented with the perfect opportunity, Cassel took care not to touch her in any forbidden areas. She silently vowed to see to it that he and his family rose high in her new regime. The other men trailed close behind and made the customary ribald jokes, but she paid them no heed.

Soon enough, Cassel set her down and allowed her to enter the bedchamber. The women were moving at a slower pace with her husband, so she had the opportunity to glance around the room and decide how to position herself. She sat on the bed and clutched one of the comfortable feather pillows to her chest. When Stark joined her, he would find her waiting on the bed with the best bits covered. She would fully reveal herself to him only when _she_ decided to do so. Let him learn as quickly as possible that he would have to earn his pleasure by catering to her whims.

The men had continued to make their jests and crude comments from just outside the door, but that all ceased when Stark arrived. To her surprise, he ordered the wedding guests away from the door. One of the men (an Umber, perhaps?) protested, but his lord cut him off in mid-sentence.

“We have upheld the traditions, but I will not force my wife to listen to any crude comments when we lay together. She is the new Lady of Winterfell, and will be treated with respect,” Stark declared. Cersei had to bite her lip to keep from laughing aloud. _'So proper'._

She could hear the sounds of the crowd reluctantly dispersing, and only when the noise died down did her husband enter their bedchamber. The women had left him his smallclothes, but he slipped them off quickly enough once the door was closed. He stood in the room and regarded her silently, and she quirked a brow and looked him over. In terms of muscle definition and overall appearance, he was a far cry from her gorgeous brother. What he had between his legs was a different story. He was still soft, but unless her eyes were deceiving her from this distance, he was both longer and thicker than Jaime. That was something, at least.

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but Cersei shook her head. “You have given your last order for the night, my lord. In this bedchamber, I am the one in control.” The bedchamber was only the beginning, of course, but it would be better to handle this in stages.

His eyebrows rose and he stared at her silently. He looked taken aback rather than upset, which she took as a good sign. “Very well,” he said. “I am yours to command, my lady.”

Get used to it, she thought to herself. “My back has been bothering me all day. Rub it for me,” she said aloud.

Stark nodded, so she flopped onto her belly while still holding the pillow. She moved in a strategic manner in order to shield herself from his view. She would make him earn that privilege. Besides, her naked back and arse was a pleasant enough sight for the time being.

His hands were rough on her back, the excessive pressure evidence of his inexperience. “Gently,” she demanded. The word was barely out of her mouth before he eased up and began rubbing her back in a far more pleasing manner.

“Like this?” he asked, and his hands dipped lower to apply a moderate amount of pressure on her spine.

“Mmm...yes, that's much better, husband.” she groaned in contentment. If he was going to be this adept at following her instructions, they were going to have a happy (and mutually beneficial) marriage indeed.

“You did very well,” Cersei said once she decided she'd had enough of the back rub. “I think you've earned your first reward.” Before he could inquire about said reward, she rolled onto her back and set the pillow aside. He was getting his first good look at her nude front, and she could see in his eyes that her body pleased him. 

“You are very beautiful, my lady,” he said, and she grinned in satisfaction. She knew just how beautiful she was, of course, but it was still nice to see and hear the effect that great beauty had on even a cold and reserved man like Eddard Stark. That desire was one of several means she was going to use to gain power in this marriage. 

“It is kind of you to say so, husband. Your body is pleasant to gaze upon as well,” she said. It wasn't a lie. He might not be beautiful like her brother or muscular to the extent of King Robert, but he was a physically active man and it showed. “Though I think that we would both prefer to stop looking, and start _acting_.” 

“Yes,” he agreed., “if you are ready. Again, I am yours to command, my lady.”

“You're learning quickly. I think you've earned the right to drop the _my lady_ and start calling me _Cersei_.”

“Very well. What would you like me to do, Cersei?”

“Let's see...how about you take my place on the bed? I'd like to explore your body for the nonce.”

Once they'd switched spots, Cersei ran her hand up and down his length and peered at it closely, gauging its size. Her initial estimation had been correct; he was noticeably longer and thicker than Jaime. As her brother was not a small man himself, she was quite pleased.

She briefly considered taking him into her mouth. Jaime had always loved that, and she knew Stark would as well. She'd gotten quite good at it. She discarded the thought as quickly as it had come, however. It was important that she use this first night to establish her dominance, so if anyone was going to put their mouth to work, it should be him.

That decided, she climbed onto the bed and shuffled forward on her knees until she was straddling her husband's head. She gave him just a moment to admire the view before she lowered herself down onto his face. Dutifully, he began using his mouth on her. 

“I'm pleased to see that you're so perceptive, dear husband,” she commented. “Most women would have to beg and plead for their husbands to even consider doing this, or so I've been told, but I didn't have to say a word.” Continued licking was his only reply. That was just fine with her, because he was putting his mouth to far more productive use. 

From his tentative licks and the uncertain way he used his hands (which alternately gripped her hips, cupped her arse, rubbed her back and joined his mouth in its task, but did none of them decisively), it was obvious that he'd never pleasured a woman in this manner. She was reminded of the first time she'd finally coerced and manipulated Jaime into doing this for her. With practice, perhaps Stark could learn to use his mouth as well as her twin eventually had. She gripped his hair tightly as he worked, and made sure to groan loudly and voice her approval whenever he did something right. Hopefully he would have the sense to remember her reactions for future use.

He was doing his very best, but his as yet unskilled mouth left much to be desired. Thus, she pulled herself off of his face and knelt on her knees beside his head. When he turned his head to look at her, she gave him a pleased smile.

“That was good, my lord,” she said, even while thinking to herself that he would need quite a bit of practice before he'd be able to satisfy her solely with his tongue.

“I am happy to hear it, Cersei,” her husband said, smiling in relief. “But there is no need for formality between us, least of all in our marriage bed. If I have leave to call you Cersei, please call me Eddard. Or Ned, if you prefer. My family often called me that in private.”

“Eddard, then,” she decided. “Perhaps _Ned_ can wait until we've become somewhat more familiar with each other.” He nodded in acceptance of that, but her focus was already onto more important matters. “Now, Eddard, I believe it is time for us to consummate this marriage.”

“Whenever you're ready,” Eddard said thoughtfully. “I've been told the first time can be painful for the woman.” He was right. Her first time had been _incredibly_ painful, though also mercifully short since it had been Jaime's first time as well.

“I've heard the same,” she answered evenly. “Fortunately, I lost my maidenhead while out riding.”

“Oh, are you fond of horses, Cersei? I don't know how it is in Casterly Rock, but it's not so strange a sight to see a highborn lady on a horse here in Winterfell. My sister rides as well as any northman,” Eddard said wistfully. He was too caught up in fond childhood memories of their new queen to give much thought to the loss of her virginity, which suited Cersei just fine.

“I rode them when I was younger because my brother Jaime did, and I didn't see why I shouldn't be able to do the same things he did,” she said, which was true enough. “After the incident in which I lost my maidenhead, I lost the taste for it.” She'd actually stopped years before she'd given her virginity to Jaime. Riding horses was one activity men were welcome to keep for themselves.

“I see,” he said, sounding disappointed. “Well, it should make this an easier experience for you to bear, at least.”

“I do hope so, but I suppose we won't know until we try.” Her husband nodded and began to sit up, but she put a hand on his chest to keep him in place. “Stay on your back,” she said. “I'll get on top of you. You just lie there and appreciate the view.”

He stilled, then settled back down on the bed obediently. Cersei mounted him and rubbed her slit against his length teasingly. He groaned, and she stopped. With him being a virgin, she assumed it wouldn't take much to set him off. It wouldn't do for him to spend his seed before he'd even entered her. Knowing she could afford to tease him no further, she held him in place, lifted her hips and sank down onto him.

She had been far too long without Jaime, and that combined with her husband's size left her feeling uncomfortably full in a way she hadn't since her first time. She slowly eased herself down inch by inch, and did not bother to try and hide her discomfort. It would only add credibility to the idea that this was her first time. Sure enough, he quickly took notice.

“Are you in pain?” he asked, frowning. “We can stop for now if you'd prefer.”

“I'll be fine,” she insisted. “Just give me a moment to adjust.” He voiced no further concerns, but she could see him watching her closely. He was too concerned with her comfort to truly enjoy what they were doing. While she appreciated the chivalry, it would not do for him to remember this as anything but an incredibly pleasurable experience.

With that goal driving her, she began moving atop him in earnest. His size took some getting used to, but once she got going the previous discomfort quickly faded, leaving only pleasure in its wake. She'd been planning on exaggerating her excitement so as to boost her new lover's confidence, but she found there was no need to do so. Coupling with Eddard was drawing very real moans from her, which was a happy surprise.

He was also enjoying himself immensely, though that was less surprising. Any man in the realm would count himself fortunate to be in his position. He did not give voice to what he was feeling, but that did not bother her. He was a quiet and reserved man from what she could gather, and the very obvious effort he was putting into _not_ letting anything slip told her everything she needed to know. His gray eyes darkened as he stared at her bouncing breasts, and she immediately acted on that by bringing his hands up to cup them. He squeezed them too roughly at first, and she hissed. But with her guidance, he was soon rubbing and fondling them in the manner she preferred. 

Had things continued in this manner for much longer, Cersei would surely have found her release. Alas, with this being Eddard's first time, stamina was an issue. His control slipped at long last and he started grunting, though he bit his lower lip to silence it as much as possible. She still heard it, and she knew what must follow. His hands flew to her hips, his back arched slightly, and he spent himself inside of her with a continuous groan. She remained seated on top of him until he finished, then dismounted and flopped onto her side next to him. 

“Did you enjoy that?” she asked as she smiled at him. She knew the answer, of course, but why not get him to admit it aloud?

“Yes, very much,” he answered. He mimicked her posture and lay on his side to face her, and she studied him closely. He was panting, and he'd worked up a slight sheen of sweat. More importantly, he had a satisfied smile on his face. He wasn't half as expressive as Jaime, but it was enough for her to know that she had succeeded. “I hope it was somewhat pleasant for you as well, despite the pain.” 

“It was.” It was true, despite the fact that she hadn't had time to orgasm. She briefly considered asking him to help her rectify that, but decided that it might wound his pride to know he hadn't managed to do so already. He'd done better than she'd expected for his first time, and had also ceded control to her so readily. With that in mind, she chose to keep silent. If necessary, she could simply finish herself off once he fell asleep.

“I am happy to hear it.” His eyes drifted closed for a moment, and he looked faintly embarrassed when they opened to regard her again. “I apologize. This was a long day, and now that we've done our duty I find myself fatigued.” As if to further prove the point, a loud yawn slipped past his attempt to stifle it. 

“That's quite alright,” she assured him. “I think we could both use the sleep.” She probably wouldn't be sleeping straight away, but he didn't need to know that. She settled the matter by slipping underneath the covers. He hesitated, and she patted the spot beside her in invitation. Her husband joined her between the sheets, and was flat on his back and asleep in no time flat. She stared down at his still form and marveled at how easy it had been for her to take charge of this encounter. 

What if he was just as willing to listen to her outside the bedchamber? She'd been expecting a bitter struggle for every scrap of power and influence she could grab. Could it be that her new husband would simply hand her as much as she wanted of both?

With thoughts of the role she would play in the North's future rise running through her head, Cersei slipped a hand between her legs.

**\--The Northern Lioness--**

“Your daughter is beautiful, Cersei.”

Cersei set her cup of wine down on the table and bowed her head respectfully. “You are too kind, Your Grace.”

The queen shook her head. “Please, none of that. We are good-sisters. Call me Lyanna.”

“Lyanna, then. Thank you for welcoming us to King's Landing.”

“I should be thanking _you_ ,” Lyanna insisted. “It's been far too long since I've seen Ned, and I _had_ to meet my niece! I can't believe she's already celebrated her second name day!”

“She was very excited when we told her about this visit. Joanna has always loved to listen to my tales about growing up in the South, and King's Landing in particular. She couldn't wait to see it for herself.”

“I hope it has lived up to her expectations.”

“Oh, it has. She's already convinced her father to let us stay three days longer than we were planning, and probably would have gotten another three out of him if I hadn't stepped in.” Cersei was no longer the only woman who had Ned Stark under her control, but she couldn't bring herself to be upset about that. Watching him dote on their daughter never failed to bring a smile to her face.

That made Lyanna laugh. “That doesn't surprise me. I've seen the way Ned spoils the girl. Still, we're happy to have the three of you for as long as you care to stay. I've never seen my son welcome a playmate so readily.”

“Joanna has that effect on people,” Cersei said with a fond smile. “I'm afraid we really can't afford to stay any longer, though. It was difficult enough to fit this visit in as it is, and there will be plenty of work waiting for both of us by the time we make it back to Winterfell.”

“I can sympathize. From the tales I hear, it sounds like you're nearly as busy as I am.”

“Oh, I'm surely not half so busy as the queen of Westeros.” She was playing at being humble, but the truth was that she was quite proud of what she'd accomplished thus far. She had partnered with House Manderly to greatly expand the existing silversmith craft at White Harbor, and used her ties with Casterly Rock to introduce a booming goldsmith business as well. Trade with the South increased dramatically, and both her husband and the Manderlys made sure that she received her due credit. This was the first step of many in her efforts to increase the power and prosperity of the North, but it was a promising start.

“You're too modest, no matter what your brother Jaime says. Even Ned has spoken highly of what you've done for White Harbor, and he's always been honest to a fault.”

Cersei thanked her, but Lyanna's offhand remark about Jaime reopened a fresh wound. They'd seen each other just once since her wedding, shortly before she became pregnant with Joanna. Once they were alone, he'd attempted to kiss her, and she'd slapped him with all her might. The confusion and hurt in his eyes as she explained that they could never again be as they once were tore at her still. She truly had loved him, and she knew he felt the same. If he were to come to her at that very moment to tell her that he still loved her, even after the rejection, she would not be surprised. A relationship like theirs was not easy to leave behind. 

It had been painful to turn him away, doubly so when he refused to respond to any of her letters. She'd hoped to reach some kind of understanding with him during this visit in King's Landing, but he stayed as far away from her as he could reasonably manage without drawing outside attention to their rift. When his duties as a member of the Kingsguard forced him to be in her presence, he refused to meet her eyes and responded to any direct attempts at conversation with cool courtesy. Now, she had finally given up on ever repairing her relationship with her twin. She grieved for what had been, but there was nothing to be done about it. He had been her other half once, but no longer. She belonged to the North now, belonged to her husband and daughter.

“Thank you, Lyanna. I am proud of what we've been able to accomplish so far,” she admitted. “I wouldn't have been able to do it without Ned, though. Not many lords would share power and influence with their wives so willingly.”

“I'm not surprised. Our parents were a good example for him to follow.” She sounded wistful when she mentioned her deceased mother and father, but Cersei tactfully chose not to draw attention to it.

“He's mentioned as much. Whatever the cause, I am grateful. I've always known I had more to offer than birthing heirs and running households, but I didn't know if I'd be given the chance to prove it. Your brother is not at all what I expected him to be, and I count myself fortunate.”

Lyanna laughed at that. Cersei arched a brow and did her best not to appear flustered. Had she just said something that now had the queen rethinking her opinion of her?

“Ned said the same to me, nearly word for word,” Lyanna said, still chuckling. “He was expecting you to be haughty and vain. He didn't think you would welcome or even tolerate his presence aside from the necessary duty of producing an heir.”

It was Cersei's turn to be amused. 'Haughty' and 'vain' were accurate descriptions of her prior to her marriage. She still had traces of both in her personality, but they were diminished. Since she was being given the chance to prove herself, she no longer felt resentful towards the world and her place in it. She didn't have to fight for power or validation, because her husband was happy to give her both. Knowing that she was earning recognition and respect throughout Westeros for something beyond her beauty gave her enormous satisfaction, and she knew that none of it would have been possible without his support.

Ned Stark might not have been the most handsome man she'd met, or the strongest, or the most powerful or most charming. But Cersei wouldn't have traded him for anyone.

“It seems we both received a pleasant surprise, then,” Cersei said. She accepted the queen's offer for more wine, and drank to her good fortune.


End file.
